onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 487
Chapter 487 is titled "That Song". Cover Page Where They Are Now Vol. 5: Iceburg's New Secretary Auditions. Iceburg takes auditions of numbers 151 to 156 for a new secretary. Peepley Lulu watches from a window in the background. Short Summary Brook has a flashback from 50 years ago when the Rumbar Pirates first encountered Laboon. His crew tried to make Laboon return to his pod, but he didn't listen and followed them to the Grand Line. They stayed at the Twin capes for three months and then left Laboon with Crocus. The skeleton recalls bits of his adventures with his former crew. Eventually, his captain Yorki, contacts an incurable illness and tries to leave the Grand Line through the Calm Belt. Long Summary The chapter begins continuing the flashback started in the previous chapter. This is 50 years ago. Brook is revealed to have been 38 years old during the flashback. Brook wakes the entire crew, telling them to start today's song. He announces that they will sing Black Handkerchief of Happiness and asks everyone to sing along. As Brook sings, some of the pirates tell Brook to stop the noise in the morning, while others shout that they are awake. Yorki tells Brook to play "that song". Brook accepts, commenting that that is the captain's favorite song. Suddenly, the whale sings near the ship. One of the pirates asks if he is the whale from the previous day and then tells him to go find his pod. As the whale keeps singing, all the pirates are in awe of the mammal's cuteness. At some point after that, the crew continued to sail as the sun was setting. One of the pirates asks the whale how long he is going to follow the crew and suggests that the whale's mother is worried about him. Another pirate gives Laboon some food, while another asks when did he name the whale. Later, the Rumbar Pirates confront another group of pirates with a panda head Jolly Roger and a ship with a panda head figurehead. Yorki's crew shoots cannons at the enemy ship and then prepare to fight them in combat. Some of the Rumbar Pirates fall overboard and ask for help. Some other members reports that there are injured men overboard. Yorki commands Brook to throw lifesavers and decided to save them later as they don't have enough men at the moment. Brook comments that he can't do anything since he can not swim. Laboon saved the overboard men, and Brook is happy about the whale's help. Later, after the fight ended, the crew decided to sing "that song". Later, it's snowing and one of the pirates comments that it is cold. Later, while the pirates are on an island, they found treasure and they celebrate it with Laboon. They decide to have a feast. Later, a giant bull Sea King appeared attacking the whale. The pirates shouted to protect Laboon. They shot their cannon at the monster defeating it. Later, Yorki comments that Laboon is the most attached to Brook. The Afro Pirate, lowered with a platform to the sea level near Laboon, comments that the reason for this is that Laboon loves music. Another pirate says that the reason for Laboon's attachment is that he and Brook have similar shaped heads. Another pirate and Brook laugh. The chapter moves back to the present, having Brook still singing the piano and crying. The story then moves back into the flashback. Brook asks Yorki if there is anything they can do, but the captain answers that he won't listen to anything they said. He comments that they no longer have the power to protect him. He continues by saying that they can't bring that kid to the Grand Line. Brook is again lowered to sea level to talk with the whale. The pirate tells him that they need to talk, but Laboon keeps singing. Brook tells him to stop for a bit, and he tells him that they are his crew mates, but he is a whale. The whale sings even louder despite Brook's attempts to talk with him. The pirate continues by telling Laboon that the Grand Line is a dangerous ocean and that the whale is not an adult yet and there are brutal creatures there, much stronger than the ones in West Blue. Laboon dives into the water while still singing, even though Brook tries to tell him to listen. Brook is lifted back and he reports to Yorki that Laboon does not listen to him. The captain suggests to sing "that song" first, but Brook comments that this strategy would only backfire. Later, Laboon is back near the ship and he is singing, while being ignored. Yorki comments that it is painful, but he orders his crew not to make eye contact with the whale. He also prohibits music or singing until Laboon separates from the ship. Laboon almost cries because he is ignored. Later, one of the pirates mentions that the storm is so big that they almost fall off from the ship. Another pirate notices the lighthouse that marks the entrance to the Grand Line and alerts his crew. Yorki asks if Laboon is still nearby. A pirate answers that he hasn't seen the whale for a week. The captain mentions that what they did was sad, but it was for Laboon's sake, and if he is lucky, he can return to his pod. Yorki shouts asking the crew if they are ready to enter the greatest ocean in the world, to which the crew affirms. Later, the crew has entered the Grand Line and has reached the Twin Capes. The lighthouse keeper Crocus introduces himself, congratulates the crew for crossing the Reverse Mountain and welcomes them to the pirate graveyard. One of the pirates got mad at Crocus' attitude. Yorki introduces himself as "Calico Yorki", as he is known in the West Blue. He apologizes because their ship is damaged, so Crocus tells them that they can stay however long they want, but they must take care of the light house keeper's food and drinks. Yorki accepts the offer. One of the pirates tells Crocus to celebrate with them at the feast they are planning to have. The Lighthouse keeper asks the crew if the whale they brought is their pet, and the entire crew is surprised by this. They notice Laboon sitting in the water. Later, the crew sings and some of the pirates even dive to play with the whale. Yorki asks Brook to sing "that song", and the Afro Pirate answers that the captain really likes that song, to which Yorki answers that that is the song of pirates. As Laboon is singing, Yorki mentions that Laboon likes that song too. Brook asks Crocus if he has a request, but he answers that he can play anything, and Brook says that being pirate means singing. The story shifts three months later, the crew still at the Twin Capes with the ship repaired. Crocus is sad that the pirates are leaving, but Yorki says that they have prolonged their stay too much. Brook is talking with Laboon, and he is telling the whale that he is glad that he finally understands. Brook explains that it only be two-three years, and that they will go straight through the ocean and arrive at the other side of the Red Line and then they will cross the wall again and be back. As the entire crew is on the ship, Brook finishes his speech by saying that they hope that Laboon will wait for them, saying that the whale will have grown much larger by then. Yorki then completes that at that time they will be able to go anywhere together. Mizuta Madaisuki tells Laboon to adventure together, since they are crew mates. As the whale is singing, the pirates are leaving and they are shouting, declaring that they will travel the world and return. The scene changes to three years later in the Florian Triangle. The ship is very damaged and abandoned, only the skeleton body of Brook remaining, walking around. He finds Mizuta Mawaritosuki's skeleton with a sword in his skull and Brook remembers his deceased friend praising him for his quick kills, asking the Afro Pirate to teach him his skills. Brook collects his skull and puts it into a coffin full of other skulls of his former crew member. Brook looks into the distance and remembers a moment when the crew encountered a whirlwind while traveling. The skeleton remembers commenting that it was hot and sunny very recently, and another pirate answered that they should retreat because common sense doesn't apply in this ocean. As Brook walks through the dining hall, he remembers a day in which everyone was partying. One of the pirates mentioned that the Grand Line is annoying, because it is impossible to predict and the body can not keep up. Another pirate said that at the end of the day, the sake is delicious. Yorki asked Brook to play "that song", and Brook answers that he expected this. As Brook continues to walk on the ship, he walks past a mirror and when he sees himself, he gets scared and falls to the ground. He realizes that he became a skeleton. Brook then remembers another time when Yorki hanged two of his subordinates upside down, saying they have fought over something stupid. One of the pirates answered that the other almost killed him with a cannon in battle, but the captain answered that he is alive and that the other apologized already. He then told him to not hold a grudge over something that is done with. Yorki then hit him in the head, telling him that the pain is proof that he is still alive and the pirate affirms. Brook then remembers another time when he saw a clean sky during the night, and he wondered if Laboon was also looking at the same sky. Yorki then called everyone, telling them that Brook is getting sentimental. Later, they encountered a Marine battleship. One of the pirates wondered what to do, but Yorki answered to attack. Later, the crew sees a wanted poster for the captain and mentioned that his bounty went up again. The captain happily decides to have a feast. The crew sung Yorki's name, and then the captain asked the afro pirate to sing "that song". As Brook is trying to steer the ship, he remembers another time when one of the pirates came to announce that the captain was sick. After the ship doctor inspected him, he declared that his room is off limits and that there are about ten other people infected. The doctor suspected that the captain got the disease from the jungle they landed at earlier. He continued saying that it is an unknown disease that he can't treat. He then followed up, mentioning that if the disease is treated wrong, it could wipe out everyone on the ship. Later, the ship landed at an island. The entire crew went to visit their captain. As they were shouting for him, Yorki told them not to let out such pained voices, saying that the crew that makes crying children smile can not cry themselves. Since the current ship is damaged, the captain ordered the crew to continue on a new ship, saying that he will leave the grand line. He declares that they will escape from the Calm Belt. As the entire crew is crying, Yorki told them to give his regards to Laboon, and told them not to make such sad faces. Later, when the captain was alone with Brook, he declared that the situation is the worst. The Afro Pirate hold his captain's hand in his own and declared that he will never forget his words, since they are carved into his heart. Brook then says that life is precious and asks that both of them survive and meet again later. As his last order, Yorki tells Brook to send him off with his favorite song. Back to skeleton Brook, he steers the ship as he sings Binks' Sake. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Iceburg tries to find a new secretary to replace Kalifa. * The Rumbar Pirates head to the Grand Line. * Laboon follows them there. * The pirates become acquainted with Crocus and the whale finally understands to stay behind. * As the crew travels through the Grand Line, captain Yorki gets an incurable disease and tries to leave the Grand Line through the Calm Belt. He is assumed have died. * The name of "that song" is revealed to be Binks' Sake. Characters : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 487 it:Capitolo 487 Category:Thriller Bark Arc Chapters Category:Where They Are Now Chapters